Balamb Garden twist
by Breathless Aeris
Summary: Starting the new year can be a little fun especially when there are new students and a lot of new guys anf girls that are avaiable. Crossover between Final Fantasy VIII and Fushigi Yuugi.


Chapter 1

The sun was set high in the sky around mid-day on the campus of Balamb Garden. It was a new year which always meant the floors were crowded with new students and it just happened that the Garden was not as quiet as usual.

Zell was making his rounds or so he called them around the building. He ran into Selphie. "Hey Sef, look at all these people. I don't think I have ever seen this many people in one place before."

Selphie smiled and looked around. "Yea, you're right there are a lot of people here but the more people the better I always say. Besides I can get people to join the Garden Committee. See." She showed him a flyer that she was hanging on the walls and handing them to students that was more of an advertisement of the Garden Committee.

"I see your going all out this year. I think it's a good idea." He handed her the flyer back.

"As I always say more the better. But I have to go so I'll see you later."

He waved to her as he watched her run off.

Selphie not paying much attention but was still running ran into a beautiful purpled-haired person. She landed back on the floor. "Ow!."

He turned around looking down at her before helping her up. "Are you alright?"

She smiled a little, "yea I'm fine. Thank you."

"Are you new here as well?" He looked her over for a minute noticing how cute she was.

"No, actually I'm a Seed. I was just handing out my flyers that now seem to be scattered around the floor." She bent down and started to pick them up.

"Wow, a little cutie like you a Seed, huh? You must be one tough girl then." He got down and started to help her pick the papers up.

She blushed lightly and smiled over at him. "I'm Selphie Tilmitt by the way."

"You're the Selphie Tilmitt? The sorcerers defeating Selphie? I'm honored to meet you dear." He bowed and smiled, "I'm Nuriko."

She smiled as she picked up the rest of the flyers and got the ones from him and stood up. "Well thank you, I'm flattered."

"Your welcome. Are you headed anywhere? I was hoping you might like to walk around or go into town with me. Maybe show me around a little."

She looked at him, "I'm not busy at all. Have you gotten everything you need. Like your dorm, id card, id number, and other things like that?"

He thought for a moment. "Yep I do."

"Where your dorm?"

"Room 203."

"Really? That's three rooms down from me."

"I guess were gonna get to know each other well."

She smiled taking his hand. "So where do you wanna go first?"

"Lets go to town so I can buy something's if that's alright."

"Yea." She smiled over at him as they walked out the door together.

Irvine was standing near the entrance of the Balamb Garden as he noticed Selphie and some guy. She looked happy and cheery and so did he which made Irvine a little uneasy. He hated people talking to his Selphie or even looking at her. "Who the hell is that."

There was a girl standing next to him that he didn't really notice. She had white hair with a pretty old-fashioned looking dress. "His name's Nuriko."

He looked at the girl and his mouth almost dropped. He had never seen anyone as beautiful or elegant as her other than Selphie. "Hello m'lady. I'm Irvine Kinneas. Its nice to meet someone as beautiful as you." He let Selphie completely slip his mind for a moment.

"Its very nice to meet you Mr. Kinneas. I'm Subaru, but weren't you just so concered about your friend?" She smiled a little leaning against the wall.

"She's a big girl I just didn't exactly know the guy so it does concern me a little. But why are you here all alone little missy?"

"Well you don't have to worry to much about her Nuriko is a great person but she might fall in love with him if there together to much." She teased a little. "I thought I'd get some fresh air since I'm pretty much done with registration."

Selphie came back into his head, love. "She isn't gonna fall for him." He scratched his cheek a little. "Do you mind if I hang with you for a while? Do you need me to show you around at all?"

"Isn't this your first year as well?"

"Oh no. I'm already a Seed I'm just here for the new students."

"Really? So were you with the group who beat the sorcerers last year?"

"Yea, you heard about that too?"

"I think the whole world heard about it. You guys are saviors. That means your friend is a Seed also."

He nodded, "yea she is.":

She looked at the clock on the wall. "Wanna go get a coffee or something?"

"Sure." They walked to the cafeteria.

Nuriko and Selphie were walking across the path to get to Balamb.

She smiled a little. "When you walk from the garden to town always walk on this path unless your up for a good fight. Then you can pretty much go anywhere you want. The open land is swarming with fiends."

"Really? That sounds like fun then." He looked over at her smiling face noticing how pretty she was.

She looked forward not really noticing he was looking over at her. "

He chuckled a little as they walked into town.

"What?"

"Nothing." He took her hand and went to the store.

She was drug behind as they went into the store. "So what exactly did you need?"

"Nothing, it was just my excuse to spend time with you."

"Oh, really." She smiled to herself very happy.

"I do wanna look around since were here, if that's alright with you." He looks over at her.

"That's fine."

He walked around and about 20 minutes later he was ready to go. "Did you find anything?"

"Nope."

He leaned and kissed her softly.

She blinked a few times kissing him back.

He broke the kiss and smiled a little town to her. "Sorry about that."

He touched her lips softly. "Its alright. I think we should get back its getting kind of late."

He nodded, "alright."

She took his hand and they started to leaving the city.

On the way back he would look over at her and noticed the redness that was on her face and smiled to himself.

They walked into Garden and made it to there room.

He walked her to her door and watched her open it and smiled down at her as she turned around. He kissed her on the forehead softly. "Good night Miss Selphie."

"Goodnight. I hope you had a good day today."

"I did and it was because of you."

She let his hand go and he started to walk down to his room and she turned walking into her room and closing the door.

* * *

A/N: I thought I would try a little FY and FF crossover. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
